In order to create a realistic experience, modern flight simulators include photorealistic visual effects, surround sound, and synchronized motion. Such simulation technology is also used in the entertainment field. For example, amusement parks use simulators to provide customers with thrill rides that give the experience of loops, turns, and anti-gravitational effects. Known simulators can provide pitch, roll, and yaw, as well as surge, sway, and heave to simulate the physical sensations of a simulated event.
While fixed, permanent installations are suitable in many instances, it would be advantageous to have a simulator that is mounted to a moveable surface. For example, a simulator located on a ship would allow for simulation training while the ship is away from port. Further, such an installation would allow the simulator to move to different locations as the ship travels between destinations. However, a ship is itself subject to movement caused by waves, tides, wind, and other forces. The effect of such movement could potentially be felt during use of the simulator, thereby interfering with the simulated effects experienced by a user. Accordingly, there is a need for a simulation device and system for use on a ship or any other moveable surface, wherein the simulator provides any number of different simulated motions, including one or more of pitch, roll, and yaw, as well as surge, sway, and heave, and wherein the simulator senses and accounts for movement of the moveable surface and adjusts the movement of the simulator to compensate for movement of the moveable surface.